


Of Hot Days and Swimming Pools

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Klance Week 2017: Scars, M/M, Overuse of italics, Pining, Swimming, Texting, and denies it, and lance panics, and oggles, but the tables turn and lance is pining for keith, ffff this one is pretty long compared to other stuff i've written how'd that happen, keith has a bunch of scars and lance wants to know about every single one of them, keith takes off his shirt, lance is smitten, or at least, someone save lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: Lance doesn't really know why, but he's fascinated by the scars all over Keith's torso.Keith encourages him.





	Of Hot Days and Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> How do titles work, amiright????  
> but im actually super proud of this ye E t  
> i hope you enjoy, yo!

Keith is being very unfair and Lance is about one hundred percent _done_ , this fucking _asshole_. It’s hot. They’re in Lance’s backyard waiting for their other friends to get there so they can all hang out in Lance’s pool. Lance is willing to give Keith that miniscule excuse, but he does _not_ have the right to not wear a shirt. He is not okay, at all. 

The guy didn’t even give any warning! He just pulls off his shirt in the middle of the conversation they were having. Lance doesn’t even remember what it was about anymore, because Keith _had_ to be a distraction sent from hell. What the actual _fuck?_

All Lance knows is that the conversation was actually pretty nice but also very quickly became one-sided after Keith’s shirt came off and now he can’t focus on what Keith’s saying and _fuck,_ where’s everyone else? Weren’t they supposed to come by too? Weren’t they all supposed to hang out at Lance’s house because no one in his family was there at the moment and he had a pool? It’s hot as fuck? Lance wants to know where the hell they are, this is just unfair.

Keith is focused on staying not hot, he probably stopped talking when he realized Lance wasn’t listening to him anymore, but his eyes are closed and Lance lets his eyes trail over his bare torso because _dear lord_ , the weather isn’t the only thing hot around here.

This is a dilemma because Keith has all these scars across his chest and back, and Lance has zero idea what they’re all from but he has this inexplicable urge to kiss each and everyone of them now. Why does he want to do that, he should not be thinking those thoughts, jesus. Lance pulls out his phone when it buzzes, someone’s live on instagram, but he doesn’t really care about that. He skips the notification and opens his camera app instead, taking a sneaky photo of Keith while he’s not paying attention.

**Lancelot has sent an image.**

**Lancelot:** pidge /help/

 **Pigeotto:** why the hell are you taking pictures of keith when he’s not looking, lance? stalker much?

 **Lancelot:** i am NOT stalking him, he’s over at my house. did you forget??? we were supposed to go swimming??? we’ve been waiting for you guys??

 **Pigeotto:** oh. about that. none of us can make it today.

 **Lancelot:** WHAT??!?!?!?!?!? Why??????

 **Pigeotto:** i have to catch up on some assignments, hunk got called into work at the café, and shiro and allura are working too.

 **Pigeotto:** you’re on your own today.

 **Pigeotto:** with keith, of course.

 **Pigeotto:** speaking of, why did you send me a picture of him??

 **Lancelot:** he’s????? shirtless???? im in the middle of a very big Dilemma, help.

 **Pigeotto:** fffffff lance calm down. you’ll be fine

 **Lancelot:** rhdegaiuvrv noooo save me please im begging yooooou

 **Lancelot:** what do??????

 **Pigeotto:** lance i can feel the sexual tension from here calm the fuck down.

 **Pigeotto:** take off your shirt too??

 **Lancelot:** what why??

 **Pigeotto:** level the playing field. give keith something to oggle at so the two of you can oggle together

 **Lancelot:** why would he do that??

 **Pigeotto:** lance you are an idiot.

 **Lancelot:** i resent that!!!

 **Pigeotto:** let me do my school work, lance, thats all i ask.

 **Lancelot:** hfjdkhak fine, ttyl

 **Lancelot:** good luck friendo

Pidge leaves him on read and Lance puts away his phone, looks up at Keith, who still very much does not have a shirt. Lance can’t make his eyes look away, they have a mind of their _own._

“The others can’t come today. Work and assignments.”

Keith hums to show that he heard, “Damn. What now?”

“Well, why should we suffer in this heat if they aren’t coming? I vote we just get into the pool, because it’s hot as balls out here.”

“Seconded.” 

Keith moves to stand up, offers a hand to Lance to help him up as well. Lance takes the hand and the second he’s on his feet, he pulls away to shuck his shirt off and throw it on the ground. Both Keith and Lance are already wearing shorts, so Lance grins at Keith and makes sure that he does not look anywhere other than his face, “Last one in is the rotten egg?”

He doesn’t even give Keith the chance to react, because he bolts to the pool before he’s even done speaking and he jumps in by the time Keith registers the challenge. He’s walking to the side of the pool by the time Lance surfaces, sits with his feet dangling in the water, “What, not getting in?”

“Shut up! Of course I am.”

“Then why are you just sitting there?”

“I like to put my feet in the water for a while, chill out.”

Lance nods slowly, letting himself float on his back and enjoy the coolness of the water. Honestly, he wonders why they even decided to wait up for everyone else in the first place, this feels _so_ nice compared to the heat of the day. His eyes wander back over to Keith, who’s looking down at his feet. 

Ok, so he isn’t going to deny that Keith is a good looking guy, because he _is._ He can’t even describe him, it’s just too difficult. And maybe Lance has the _tiniest_ crush on the guy, but he most certainly is _not_ going to act on it. “Dude, Keith, buddy, my man, my friend, you’re going to be in your sixties by the time you get in this goddamn pool, aren’t you hot?”

Keith looks up from his feet and stares directly at Lance, a frown on his face, “If I get in, will you quit bothering me about it?”

“I’m not trying to bother you about anything, dearest, I am merely worried about you getting over heated. Am I not allowed to worry about a friend?”

He rolls his eyes and slides into the water, not even missing a beat as he wades over to where Lance is floating and proceed to splash him in the face. 

“I’m in now, ok? Calm down.” Keith says as Lance sputters.

“That was a cheap shot, little man! How could you sink so low?!” Lance asks angrily. Keith just smirks in response.

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

The answer? Lance wants to splash him back, show him just exactly what he’s going to do about it, but he’s caught off guard by the look on Keith’s face, so he just sinks into the water until only his face from his nose up is above water, glares up at Keith. The _asshole_.

They end up just floating around, talking quietly with each other as they do so. It’s nice, Lance really likes this and while he does wish their other friends were there to, he kind of prefers this a bit more. 

“Hey, Keith, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Depends. What’s the question?”

“Where’d you get all those scars?”

“Just scrapes and scuffles, at least that’s the story for most of them. I got into a lot of fights when I was younger.” Keith stands up in the pool, looking at Lance. “Why?”

Lance looks him straight in the eye, “Just wanted to know, I guess. We don’t usually get the chance to hang out alone like this, why not tell our life stories, you know?”

“Then what about you? What’s up with the scar on your knee?”

“Huh, didn’t think anyone noticed that one, funny story actually. So you know my plastic katana?”

“Yeah.”

“I was sword fighting with Pidge a year or so back in my driveway and she managed to steal the sword from me and knock me on the cold, unforgiving ground. I scraped my knee on the cement. It was not very fun. There was a lot of blood. I cried for like, an hour.”

Keith chuckles, starts to get out of the pool, “You’re such a dork.”

Lance gasps, presses a hand against his chest, “Look man, I have a low pain tolerance and it _hurt_.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lance. You coming or what?”

“Yes. but not because you’re getting out, I’m getting out because it’s starting to cool down.”

* * *

“What about that one?” Lance points to a scar running across Keith’s hip. “How’d you get that one?”

“I ran into an edge of broken glass table. Why are you so interested in my scars?”

“I’m not _that_ interested in them. I just want to know. Feed my inquisitive mind, Keith.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure? You seem really interested in them. You haven’t stopped asking about them since we got out of the pool.”

Lance can feel his cheeks start to burn, because that’s a true statement, he hasn’t stopped asking about them. Abort mission.

“Not that I mind,” Keith adds as an afterthought, “You can keep asking about them, I’m not trying to deter you at all.”

The rest of the night continues like that. They move inside and lay around in Lance’s living room, Keith stretched out on the large couch and Lance sitting in the little space between the coffee table and said couch, legs tucked in close to his chest. Lance pointing out a certain scar and asking about it. Keith answering truthfully. 

At some point, Lance’s family returns, so Keith and Lance end up moving to his room and lay out on his bed. 

“Do you mind if I touch one?”

“No, not really. Go ahead.”

Lance lights up, and he doesn’t really know why he’s so excited, he just _is._ He sits up, legs tucked beneath him and he reaches out to press the tips of his fingers to the scar on Keith’s hip, keeping an eye on Keith’s face, just in case he changes his mind. It doesn’t really look like it, his eyes are closed and he seems relaxed, so Lance turns his full attention to his fingers, run them over the scar gently.

He didn’t really know what he expected it to feel like, but it’s smooth and soft, raised slightly. The urge to kiss it rises and Lance silently curses, pushes it back hard and lets his hand wander up, brush against each scar until he reaches Keith’s face and jolts back when he realizes that he is looking right at him.

“Sorry, did I get carried away?”  
“No, you’re fine, don’t worry.” Keith’s voice is soft and he grabs Lance’s hand, brings it back up to his face.

 _Oh._ Lance swallows hard, lets his hand move across the soft skin of Keith’s cheek. His brain is screaming at him to back the fuck up but he ignores it and does the exact opposite, leans in, pressing his lips to Keith’s for a brief moment. He pulls back and looks into Keith’s eyes, trying to gauge his reaction, but he smiles and leans up to return the soft kiss.

Jesus, _fuck_ , is this heaven? Has Lance finally kicked the bucket and this is what heaven is like? Lance freezes where he sits, unable to react for a moment, but then Keith tilts his head and he just fucking melts, presses back into Keith, sighs when he leans away, “Wow, um. Ok. That is a thing. A thing I enjoy very much.” Lance sits up, blushing hard. He coughs, his throat suddenly and inexplicably feeling dry.

Keith watches him with an amused look on his face, and Lance tries to meet his eye but can’t, so he looks down at his lap, “Uh, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure I like you. Like. A lot.”

“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? please im in need
> 
> EDIT: lmao i forgot to mention, lance's story about the katana is based on true events, i am still bitter to this day  
> it was not pleasant


End file.
